Kahin pyaar na ho jaaye
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Sunaa hai pyaar ke baad shaadi ho jaati hai ...par shaadi ke baad hote hote pyaar ho hi jaata hai ... join this beautiful journe of arranged marriage bond with Dareya read nd review
1. Chapter 1

hii everyone i am back with new story on my favourite couple Dareya ..

note : is story mai shreya cid officer nahi hai

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

shreya room mai bed par baithi hoti hai aur dulhan ke dress mai hoti hai .. .. aur kuch soch rahi hoti hai ...tabhi daya room mai enter hota hai ... .. shreya see him aur fresh hone jaata hai ... 20 min baad daya washroom se bhaar aata hai .. ... aur room se jaana wala hota hai ki shreya awaaz deti hai ..

shreya : daya sir

daya ruk jaata hai aur trun hota hai ...

daya : haa shreya

shreya : aap kaha jaa rahe hai ..

daya : dusre room mai ... ..

shreya : sir aapko dusre room mai jaana ki zarurat nahi hai ... aap yahi so jaaye ... mai chali jaathi hu dusre room

daya : par shreya ...

shreya : pls sir ..

daya : shreya tumha dusre room jaane ki zarurat nahi ... tum bed par so jaav mai sofe par so jaata hu ... ... lekin kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh bolna ...

shreya : ji sir ... .. daya sir aaj jo hova use kiye liye sorry ... ..

daya : shreya jo ho gaye use bhool jaav ...

shreya tear eyes : lekin use wajhe se aap ko mujhe shaadi karni padi ... ..

daya : shreya us baat ko bhool jaav ... jo hona tha ho gaya .. ...

shreya : okai sir .. ..

daya : tum fresh ho jaav mai tumhare liye khana lekar aata hu ...

shreya : sir wo mujhe bhook nahi hai ..

daya : mai jaanta hu tumne shubhe se kuch nahi khaaya hai .. .. thod khaa lo ...

shreya : ok

shreya fresh hona chali jaathi hai .. .. daya kitchen mai jaata hai aur wo shreye ke liye khana lekar aata hai aur apne liye coffee ... baad shreya fresh ho kar aati hai .. aur wo khana khane beht jaathi hai ..

shreya : sir aapne dinner kiya ..

daya : haa shreya .. ..

aur shreya dinner karne lagti hai ... ..

shreya : good night sir

daya : good night shreya... ..

shreya bed par so jaa kar so jaathi hai .. .. aur daya sofe par jaa kar so jaata hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya sir apne jo meri liye kiya wo mai kabhi nahi bhool sakti hu ... .. aur rahi shaadi baat toh mai yeh shaadi ko apne poore dil nibha vogi ... ... aaj se aap mere liye sab kuch hai daya sir .. . aur wo so jaathi hai ...

daya ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai ... daya ko dekhta hai ...

daya ( pov ) : mai jaanta hu shreya ... humari shaadi jis halat mai hovi hai .. par mai tum se promise karta hu .. mai shaadi poore dil se nibhavoga ... .. aur wo so jaata hai ... ..

next morring

daya wake up aur wo fresh hota hai .. aur kitchen mai jaata hai ... breakfast bana ta hai ... .. break fast bane ke baad ... daya break fast karta hai aur room mai aata hai ... shreya so rahi hoti hai..

daya ( pov ) : shreya ko so ne deta hu .. .. thak gayi hogi ... .. aur wo bureau ke chal jaata hai ... ..

kuch der baad shreya wake up aur wo time dekhti hai ..

shreya : 9 bhaj gaye ... mai itni der tak soti rahi ... aur wo sofe ke side dekhti hai ..

shreya : daya sir bureau chale gaye ... .. daya sir ne break fast kiya hoga .. .. shreya fresh hoti hai aur neeche jaathi hai .. kitchen mai jaathi hai .. .. aur dekhti hai break fast kitchen mai hota hai .. ..

shreya : daya sir breakfast karka gaye hai .. .. shreya break fast karti hai .. breakfast karne ka baad shreya room mai hoti hai .. tabhi use ki nazar table par padti hai .. waah note hoti hai .. jo daya ne likha hoga hai ... aur shreya read karti hai

note

tum so rahi thi is liye main tum nahi jaagya .. mujhe aaj bureau se aana mai late ho jaaye ga tum dinner kar k so jaana ... ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

Keep Loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

at night

daya bureau se ghar aata hai aur key se door kholta hai ... aur andar aata hai .. .. aur light on karta hai .. aur dekhta hai shreya sofe par so rahi hoti hai .. .. daya koi awaaz nahi karta hai aur wo upar jaata hai fresh hone ...20 min baad daya fresh hokar aata hai aur kitchen mai jaata hai.. ... shreya ne dinner banna ke rakha hota hai.. ..

daya ( pov ) : lagta hai shreya ne dinner kar liye hai .. .. aur wo khana gram karta hai aur dinning table par aata hai .. .. par daya ke haat se plate gir thi hai jis wajhe se shreya ki nind kholti hai .. ..

daya : sorry wo ...

shreya : aap kab aaye

daya : thodi der phele

shreya : oh ...

daya : tumne dinner kiya ..

shreya : ji wo aapka wait kar rahi thi ...

daya : shreya mein kaha tha mujhe late ho jaaye ga tum dinner kar lena .. time dekha hai 1 bhaj rahe hai

shreya : wo mai ...

daya : acha ab chal khana kaha leta hai raat bohut ho gaayi hai ..

shreya : ji ... .. aur dono dinner kar rahe hote hai ... ..

daya : shreya wo mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai ...

shreya : ji boliye .. .

daya : wo mai kuch din ke liye bureau ke kaam se bhaar jaa rahe hu .. ..

shreya : thik hai ...

daya : ek week baad aavoga ..

shreya : ok daya sir ...

aur dono baate kar rahe hote hai aur dinner bhi ... .. dinner karne ke baad dono room mai aate hai .. ..

shreya : mai aapki packing kar deti hu .. ..

daya : mai kar luga shreya tum so jaav ...

shreya : waise bhi mujhe nind nahi aane wali hai .. mai kar deti hu ...

aur wo daya ki help karti hai packing mai ...kuch der baad dono so jaate hai ...

next moring

daya ready ho rahe hota hai ...shreya coffee ke cup lekar room mai enter hoti hai ...

shreya : aapki coffee .. aur tabhle par rkhe thi hai ..

daya : thank you .. .. ... coffee pine ke baad daya shreya se bye bolta hai aur wo bag leta hai aur chala jata hai..

daya ke jaane ka baad shreya hall mai hoti hai .. .. aur tv dekh rahi hoti hai.. .. tabhi door bell bhejti hai ... .. shreya door opne karti hai aur dekhti hai kajal hoti hai ... ...

shreya : ji aap koun

kajal : mera naam kajal hai aur wo mujhe daya sir ne bhaja hai ..

shreya : oh

kajal : kya mai andar aa sakti hu ..

shreya : haa kyu nahi ...

kajal andar aati hai ...aur sofe par baithe jaathi hai .. shreya kajal ke liye pani lekar aati hai .. aur kajal ko deti hai..

kajal : daya sir ne bol hai jab tak wo aa nahi jaathi mujhe yahi rehna hoga .. .. tabhi daya ke phone aata hai kajal ke phone par ...kajal pick karti hai

on call

kajal : haa sir boliye

daya : tum ghar poch gayi ..

kajal : haa sir lijiye shreya se baat kijiye ...aur kajal shreya ko phone deti hai

daya : shreya jab tak mai nahi aa jaata tab tak kajal tumhare saat rehgi

shreya : ok sir

daya : acha ab mai rekhta hu ... bye

shreya : bye .. call end...

shreya aur kajal dono baat karne lag jaate hai .. .. at night kajal shreya ke room mai hoti hai aur wo so gayi hoti hai .. par shreya ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai .. .. aur wo daya aur use ki shaadi ka flash back yaad karti hai ...

flash back start

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

sorry shot chapter update karne ka liye .. lekin promiss karti hu next chapter long hoga ...

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-) :-)

Keep Loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	3. Chapter 3

flash back

2 week phela

at ahemdabaad

shreya room

shivani : shreya tu abhi tak ready nahi hovi .. ( shreya s sister )

shreya : di wo mai .. ..

shivani : shreya hum shoping par jaana hai .. ... shaadi mai sirf do week baaki hai .. ..

shreya : di mai 10 min bhi ready ho kar aati hu .. .

shivani : thik hai .. jaldi kar na karan wait kar rahe hoga mall mai ( karan shreya hone wail pati hai )

shreya : thik hai di

shreya ready hoti hai ... aur shivani ke pass aati hai ...

shreya : di chale

shivani : shreya tu is shaadi se khush to hai na ..

shreya : haa di karan acha ladka hai .. aur mujhe kya chaiye...

shreya aur shivani dono neeche jaata hai .. ...

voice : kaha jaa rahi ho tum dono .. ..

dono trun hote hai .. ..

Naina nd suraj ( shreya aur shivani ki mom dad hai )

shreya : maa wo

naina cut him

naina ( angrily ): tujhe se kitni baar bola hai mujhe maa mat bol mai teri maa nahi hu ...

shreya ke eyes aaso aa rahe hote hai..

shivani : mom aap humsha shreya se aise kyu baat karti hai.. wo bhi aapki beti hai ..

Naina : ye meri beti nahi shivani ..

( naina sirf shivani ki mom hai .. ..suraj ne do shaadi ki hoti hai . pheli patni naina hoti hai .. aur dusre shreya ki mom suraj jab kisi kaam village gaye hota hai .. waah par suraj ko shaadi ki karni padti hai..shreya ki mom se.. .. shreya jab teen saal ki hoti hai tab suraj use mumbai lekar aata hai .. shreya ki mom ki death hai baad ... jab naina ko pata chalta hai suraj ki dusre shaadi ke baare mai.. wo bohut gussa hoti hai ... aur shreya ko rekhna se ma kar deti hai ... par suraj zid karka shreya ko ghar mai rehk ta hai . shivani tab 6 saal ki hoti aur sachin 8 saal ka hota hai .. .. .. .. naina kabhi shreya ko accept hi nahi kar rahi hai .. wo humsha shreya rudily baat karti hai ... )

naina : tumne bol nahi shivani tum kaha jaa rahi ho ...

shivani : maa hum log shopping par jaa rahi hai.

naina : shoping par baad mai chale jaana chalo tum mere saat mujhe tumase kaam hai ... aur wo shivani ko apne saat lekar chali jaati hai .. ..

shreya room mai chali jaathi hai ... .. aur rona lagti hai .. ..

shreya ( sob ) : mom humsha mujhe aise kyu baat karti hai .. mein koun se galt ki hai.. .. aur rone lagti hai .. ... tabhi koi shreya ka room mai aata hai .. aur wo shreya ke shoulder par haath rakhta hai .. shreya trun hoti hai .. ..

shreya : bhai aap

sachin : kya hova tu ro kyu rahi hai ...

shreya : bhai kuch nahi bas wo .. aur apne aaso puchti hai...

sachin : mujhe pata hai . mom ne phir se tumare saat rudily baat ki hogi .. aur tu rone lagi .. ..

shreya kuch nahi bolti hai.. ..

sachin : shreya rona band kar aur ek achi si smile de ..

shreya smile

sachin : acha ab neeche chali .. shoping par jaana hai .. .. sachin shreya ko shoping par lekar jaata hai... shreya karan ko mana kar deti hai shoping par aane se kyu ki sachin aa rahe is liye .. ...

next moring

suraj aur sachin aur sab log hall mai hote hai..

sachin : dad

suraj : haa sachin

sachin : dad mere ek friend aa rahe hai .. wo kuch din ka liye yahi rahe ga .. ..

suraj : kab aa rahe wo

sachin : aaj shaam ko dad ...

suraj : okai sachin...

at eveving

sachin apne dost ko lekar ghar aata hai .. .. sab se milta hai aur sachin use room mai le jaata hai ...

sachin : **Daya** ager kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh bolna ...

daya : okai .msachin thank you wo tumne kuch din ke liye apne ghar mai rehne ke liye bola...

sachin : are daya tum bhi na dost ho mere aur apne dost ke liye itna to kar sakte hu ... ..aur tumne bhout help ki thi case mai .

( sachin aur daya dost hai )

sachin : acha ab chalte hu mujhe kuch kaam hai .

daya : okai

sachin room se chal jaata hai ... daya fresh hone chal jaata hai ...sachin neeche jaata hai .. ..

sachin : shreya sunn

shreya : haa bhai

sachin : wo mere friend aaye hai .. tum use coffee dekar aao .. .

shreya : thik hai bhai .. ... shreya kitchen mai jaathi hai aur coffee banna ti hai .. .. kuch der baad shreya coffee ka cup lekar daya ke room ke tarif jaathi hai ... .. aur door nok karti hai ...

shreya : kya mai andar aa sakti ho .. ..

daya : haa kyu nahi hai ...

shreya room mai enter hoti hai ..

shreya : aap ki liye coffee .. aur wo daya ke haath mai coffee deti hai

daya : thank you .. ...

shreya room se chali jaathi hai .. ...

at night

shreya terraces par hoti hai .. .. tabhi daya terraces par aata hai .. .. shreya see him

shreya : aap yaha

daya : haa wo mujhe nind nahi aa rahi toh socha kuch der terraces aavo

shreya : waise aapka naam kya hai..

daya : my name is daya aur aapka naam kya hai .. ..

shreya : shreya

aur dono baat karna lag jaata hai kuch der baad dono room mai chale jaate hai

ek week baad

daya aur shreya dono bohut ache dost banna jaate hai .. .. .. shreya Apni saari baat daya se shere kar ti hai aur daya bhi.. .. shaadi ki din karan shreya se shaadi ka liye mana kar deta hai ... .. aur wo dareya par jhote nama dala ta hai .. ki dono ka affier chal rahe hai ..aur mandap se chala jaata hai .. .. daya ko shaadi kàrni padti hai shreya se ( i hope aap log ko flashback pasand aaye )

flash back end

shreya ( pov) : i am sorry daya sir aapko meri wajhe se itna kuch sunna pad ... aur aapko mujhe se shaadi karni padi ... aur wo so jaathi hai ..

* * *

i know chapter itna acha nahi hai ..

ardhchaaya , guest , chaya 1122 , samshreya8 , marrick gupta 05 , guest , asd , kavya , thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	4. Chapter 4

ek week baad ... ...

daya ki chutti hoti hai is liye wo room mai so rahe hota hai .. ... aur shreya room mai hoti hai aur vo sofe baithi hoti hai ... ..

shreya ( pov ) : kya karro bohut bor ho rahi hoon .. ... ..

shreya : shivani di ko phone karti hu ... par shreya ko yaad aata hai ki uske pass phone hi nahi kyu ki shreya ka phone karan fake ta hai is liye aur wo kharab ho jaata hai .. ... shreya neeche chali jaathi hai .. ...

kuch der baad

daya wake up aur dekhta hai shreya room mai nahi hoti hai .. ..daya fresh hota hai aur neeche jaata hai ..

daya ( pov ): ye shreya kaha hai dekhayi nahi de rahi hai .. ..

daya kitchen mai jaa kar dekhta hai ... .. shreya kitchen mai bhi nahi hoti hai ... daya kitchen se bahar aata hai ... .. aur wo saare room mai dekhta hai par shreya kahi nahi hoti hai ... ..

daya ( pov ) : ye shreya gayi kaha poore room dekh par kahin nahi hai .. .. .. tabhi shreya enter hoti hai.. shreya see him daya

shreya : aap uttha gaye .. ..

daya : haa tum kaha gayi thi main tumha poore room dhoonda .

shreya : vo mai garden mai thi .. bor ho rahi thi is liye .. ..

daya : thik hai .. ...

shreya : mai aapke liye coffee lekar aati ho .. aur wo kitchen mai chali jaathi hai .. daya hall mai hota hai ... ..

kuch der baad shreya coffee lekar aati hai ..

shreya : yeh lijiye aapki coffee .. ... aur wo daya ka haath mai cup deti hai .. ..

daya : thank you .. shreya jaana wali hoti hai ki daya use awaaz deta hai ..

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya sir ...

( shreya aur daya dost hai par shreya phir bhi daya ko sir hi bolti hai daya use kitni baar daya bolne ko bolta hai par shreya nahi manna ti hai wo daya sir hi bolti hai.. )

daya : ready ho jaav hum bahar jaana hai ..

shreya : thik hai sir .. aur ready hone chali jaathi hai .. ... ready hone ka baad dareya bahar jaate hai .. daya use shoping par lekar jaata hai ... .. shreya ka liye kapde lene ...shoping ke baad daya shreya ko movie dekhane le jaata hai ... .. evening dono ghar aata hai .. .. ..

shreya : daya sir thank you ..

daya : thank you kis liye shreya . .

shreya : wo aaj aapki chutti thi .. .. aur aap ko aram ki zarurat hai phir bhi aapne mera liye time nikaal aur mujhe shoping lekar gaaye ..

daya : shreya is main thank you ki kya baat hai .. tum meri patni ho .. aur mai apni patni k liye time nikaal sakta ho .. .

shreya smile ..

daya shreya ki help kar rahe hota hai kitchen mai ... ... dinner banna ne mai .. .. kuch der baad dono dinner karta hai .. aur dono room mai hote hai .. . .

daya shreya ke pass aata hai ... ..

daya : shreya ya tumhare liye aur wo shreya ka haath mai gift deta hai .. .

shreya : daya sir is mai kya hai ...

daya: khud dekh lo

shreya gift opne karti hai .. aur dekhti hai .. ek new phone hota hai .. jo daya ne shreya k liye hota hai .. .. aur wo daya ko dekhti hai .. ..

daya : please ab thank you mat bolna.. mujhe pata hai karan ne tumhara phone karab kar diya tha aur tumha shivani se baat karni hogi .. ..

shreya : par sir

daya : par var kuch nahi shreya ... jo bhi baat karni hai shubh karna kyu mujhe bohut nind aa rahi hai .. .. good night

shreya : good night sir .. aur daya light off karta hai.. shreya bed par jaathi hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya sir aap kitne ache hai ... aap mera kitna khayaal rekhte hai .. mai bohut kismat wali ho jo mujhe aap jise itni ache pati mile .. aur wo daya ko dekh rahi hoti hai .. daya so gaye hota hai .. shreya bhi so jaathi hai

* * *

sorry shot chapter update karne ka liye lekin next chapter long hoga .

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	5. Chapter 5

next day

shreya aur daya so rahe hote hai ... tabhi door bell bhajti hai ...daya ki nind kholti hai aur wo neeche jaata hai door kholne .. daya door opne karta hai... aur dekhta hai . ponam hoti hai ( daya ki maa )

daya : maa aap . apne bol nahi aap aa rahe hai.. mai aap ko khud lena aa jaata

ponam : sare sawal tu mujhe yahi poche ga andar nahi aane ko bolga ...

daya : sorry wo ...aur ponam andar aati hai daya ponam ke bag lekar aata hai .. ponam sofe par baithi hoti hai ..daya kitchen mai jaata hai aur ponam ka liye pani lekar aata hai..

daya : maa app ek dum achanak ..

ponam : wo mujhe tumhari shaadi ka baare pata chal ...

daya : maa wo

ponam cut him

ponam : vo toh mujhe abhijeet ne bola tumhare shaadi ke baare mai... tu toh bolne sa raha ...

daya : maa shaadi jin halat mai hovi mai aapko baatna bhool gaye ...

ponam : waise bahu kaha hai ... .

daya : maa vo so rahi hai .. .. tabhi shreya neeche aati hai ... shreya daya ke pass jaathi hai. . .

daya : maa ye shreya hai meri patni

shreya ponam ke pass aati hai .. ...aur shreya paavo chuti hai. . ponam usa blessing deti hai ... .. ponam ko shreya bohut pasand aati hai. ... shreya dono ke liye break fast bana rahi hoti hai aur daya bureau ka liye ready ho rahe hota hai . . aur ponam apne room mai hoti hai ... ...

dinning table

teeno breakfast kar rahe hota hai.. ..

ponam : daya

daya : haa maa

ponam : tu ne bohut acha kaam kiya shaadi karke .. ..

ponam shreya sa : tum pata hai shreya yena humsha shaadi ke naam se dur bhaag ta tha ... . aur ladki se bhi ..

shreya daya ko dekhti hai ...

ponam : jab koi ladki photo dekhthi . .. tab ya mana kar deta tha... lekin is shaadi kar li toh mujhe bohut acha laga .. .. ab mujhe daya ka koi tesion nahi hai .. ...

shreya smile ..

daya : maa nikhil kab aa rahe hai...daya topic chang kar deti hai ...

ponam : wo bas kal aa rahe hai.. ...

daya : oh... ponam aur daya baat kar rahe hota hai.. breakfast ka baad ... daya bureau chal jaata hai... .. shreya aur ponam ki bohut achi bonding ho gayi hoti hai...

at night

Dareya room

daya enter the room ... shreya room mai nahi hoti hai ... ... daya fresh hota hai aur bed par behta hota hai ... ... shreya daya ke liye khana lekar aati hai .. daya khana kha ta hai .. .. aur dono sone wala hote hai ki ponam room mai enter hoti hai ...

shreya : maa ye kuch kaam tha kya

ponam : haa wo .. kal shubh jaldi uttha jaana ..

daya : kyu mom . kal kuch khaas hai kya ..

ponam : kal kuch guest aa rahe hai .. shreya ki muh dekhai hai .. ...

shreya : thik hai maa ..

ponam daya sa : aur tum bhi chutti lena bureau se

daya ( cofused ) : maa kal shreya ki muh dekhai use mai chutti lekar kya karga..

ponam : are daya kal mere kuch dost aa rahi hai jo tumse bhi milna chaithi hai..

daya : thik hai maa ...

ponam shreya ko ek packet deti hai ..

ponam : shreya ye tumhare liye .. .. aur vo shreya ko packet deti hai aur room se chali jaathi hai .. .. ..

shreya packet kholti hai use mai red color ki plan sari hota hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : sari hai ..par mujhe toh phena nahi aata hai .. ab kya kargi mai ..daya see him

daya : kya hova shreya kuch preshan lag rahi ho

shreya : kuch nahi daya sir .. aur wo packet almari mai rekh deti hai .. ... .. aur bed par jaa kar so jaathi hai .. ..daya light off karta hai .. ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	6. Chapter 6

next moring

daya wake up aur dekhta hai shreya abhi tak so rahi hoti hai ...

daya ( pov ): shreya abhi tak so rahi hai .. .. ek kaam karta ho shreya ko uttha deta ho .. .. aur wo shreya ko jaaga ne lagta hai .. .. shreya uttha jaathi hai ... ...

daya : good moring

shreya : good moring daya ..

daya : mai fresh hokar aata ho...

shreya : jee .. daya washroom mai jaata hai ... .. .. fresh hone ka baad daya ready ho kar neech chala jaata hai .. ... ..

shreya ( pov ): ab kya karo mujhe toh sari phena bhi nahi aata hai .. .. aur wo fresh hone chali jaathi hai.. ...

kuch der baad

at hall

daya hall mai hota hai .. .. aur saari tauyaari dekh rahe hota hai .. ... guest bhi aa gaye hota hai ... tabhi ponam daya ka pass aata hai . .

Ponam : daya

daya : haa maa

Ponam : shreya ready hovi ya nahi .. .. sab guest aa chuke hai ..

daya : maa ho gayi hogi ..

Ponam : tu uper jaa aur shreya ko bol jaldi ready ho neeche aayi .. ..

daya : maa mai

Ponam : haa tu jaldi jaa

daya : thik hai ... ..

daya uper jaata hai .. .. room ka door band hota hai.. .. daya nok karna lagta hai ...

daya : shreya

shreya ( pov ) : ye toh daya sir ki awaaz hai .. ..aur wo door kholti hai .. .. shreya abhi tak ready nahi hovi hai...

daya : shreya tum abhi tak ready nahi hovi .. .. neeche sab log aa gaye hai

shreya : daya sir vo mai

daya : bolo

daya shreya ka haath mai dekhta hai .. .. shreya youtube mai sari pheni ki video dekh rahi hoti hai..

daya : ye kya hai

shreya ( head down ) : vo mujhe sari pheni nahi aati hai .. .. . .

daya : shreya tum bhi na mai abhi maa ko bola kar aata ho .. vo help kar degi tumhari ..

daya jaana wala hota hai .. shreya uska haat paked leti hai .. ..

shreya : maa ko mat boliye maa busy hogi .. ..

daya : toh ab

shreya : kuch nahi video dekh kar phen lugi mai .. ...

daya : shreya ager tumha bura na lag toh mai help kar sakta sari phen mai ...vo kya already bohut late ho gaaye ..

shreya : sir aap ko aata hai sari phenaa

daya : haa

door band karta hai .. ... shreya thodi nevousn hoti hai .. .. shreya ko nevous dekh kar.. daya apni eyes close kar kar leti hai .. aur sari pehna ta hai .. ..shreya smile ... ...kuch der baad daya room sa chala jaata hai .. 10 min baad shreya ready hokar neeche aati hai .. .. muh dikhai ki resam start hoti hai ... saari ladies shreya ka muh dekhti hai ...aur shreya ko gift deti ti hai... pobam dareya ko apni friends sa bhi mila thi hai .. .. sab dareya ko bleesing deta hai... ...

at night

dareya room

shreya mirror ka samne apni jewelry nikal rahi hoti hai ... .. aur daya sofe par baitha hota hai ... tabhi door nok hota hai .. .. daya door open karta hai aur dekhta hai poonam hoti hai.. ...

daya : mom aap yeha

ponam : vo mujhe tum dono sa kuch baat karni hai..

ponam andar aati hai ...

daya : boliye mom

ponam daya ka haath mai ek packet deti hai .. ...

daya : mom ye kya hai ..

ponam : khud dekh lo

daya packet opne karta hai dekhta .. manali ki ticket hoti hai.. ... dareya ek dusre ki ko dekh te hai ..

daya : mom ye kis liye ..

ponam : tum dono ki shaadi hovi .. aur tum log abhi tak ghoomne nahi gaye hu.. ...

daya : par mom

ponam : par var kuch nahi ... . tum dono jaa reh ho ... waise bhi tum humsha busy rehte ho kaam mai ...shreya ka liye time hi nahi hota hai tumhare pass..

daya : thik hai maa

riya room sa chali jaati hai .. .. dareya apni packing karte hai ... aur next day daya aur shreya manali jaate hai

* * *

I hope all you like this chapter

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**At Manali**

hotal room

shreya thak gayi hoti hai .. is vo so rahi hoti hai ... aur daya bed ke dusri side bahta hota hai ..

daya ( pov ) : thak gayi hai is liye so gayi hai .. mai iss sone deta hu .. shreya ko .. aur vo bed par uttha hai ... .. aur room sa chala jaata hai. ...

 **2 Hours baad**

shreya ki nind kholti hai ...aur time dekhti hai..

shreya : itni der hogi .. mai itni der tak so rahi thi .. aur wo bed ki dusri side dekhti

shreya : daya sir kaha gaye . .. .. tabhi door kholta hai ... aur daya andar aata hai

shreya : daya sir aap kaha gaye the

daya : vo mai neeche tha .. ..

shreya : oh ..

daya : tum fresh ho kar ready ho jaav hum dinner par chalte hai

shreya : thik hai sir

shreya fresh hone chali jaathi hai .. ...10 min baad shreya fresh ho kar aati hai .. .. daya shreya ko hi dekh rahe hota hai .. .. shreya blue color ka salwar Kameez phene hota hai hair wet hote hai .. aur towal sa hair poch rahi hoti hai... ( aur shreya mam bohut beautiful lag rahi hoti hai ) shreya maang mai sindoor lagti hai aur neck mai mangalsutra phenti hai .. hair opne hote hai .. shreya daya ka pass aati hai.. ..

shreya : daya sir

par daya sir shreya mam itne kho gaye hote hai ki vo shreya mam ki awaaz bhi sunn nahi rahe hote ... ..

shreya ( shout ): daya sir

daya comes back to reality

daya : haa shreya

shreya : daya sir mai kab sa awaaz de rahi thi ...

daya : sorry wo mai

shreya cut him.. ..

shreya : chala sir

daya : haa ...

daya ( pov ): mai shreya ko kisa dekh rahe tha .. shreya kya soch rahi hogi mera baare mai .. .

dono room sa bhar aate hai .. ... aur daya door lock karta hai aur dono dinner karne jaate hai ... ..

restaurant

shreya aur daya enter hote hai .. hotal ka managar welcome karta hai aur dono table dekha ta hai ... dono chair par baitha hai ..

daya : tum khana order kar do .. mai ek phone karka aata hu ..

shreya : thik hai sir

daya phone karna ka liye bahaar chal jaata hai .. ... shreya menu dekh rahi hoti hai ... ..

shreya : kya order karro mujhe kuch samjhe hi nahi aa rahe hai ..

aur phir sa menu dekh rahi hoti hai

shreya : daya sir ko kya pasand hai mujhe ye bhi nahi pata hai ... .. aur vo sochne lagti hai... ... kuch der baad daya aata hai .. ... aur chair par baitha hai aur phone table par rakha hai...

daya : tumne abhi tak order nahi diya ...

shreya : sir mujhe kuch samjhe nahi aa rahe kya order karro .. .. mujhe nahi pata hai aapko kya pasand hai

daya : shreya tum bhi na kuch bhi order kar deti mai kha leta.. ...

shreya daya ko dekhti hai .. aur smile karti hai

daya : mai order karta hu ...

daya khana order karta hai .. .. .. daya ne dono ki pasand ka order ki hota hai .. shreya apni pasand ka dekh kar khush hoti hai .. aur daya ko thanks bolti hai .. dono dinner karte hai .. ..

dinner karne ka baad ... waiter aata hai ..

waiter : sir aapka order

daya : haa rakh do

waiter table par rakhta hai .. aur chala jaata hai ...

shreya : daya sir ye

daya : tumhare liye .. ..

ice cream hoti hai .. jo shreya ki favourite

shreya : daya sir thank you ..

daya : your welcome

shreya ice cream khati hai ..

shreya : sir aap nahi kha rahe hai ...

daya : shreya tumha pata hai .. mujhe ice cream pasand nahi hai ..

shreya : sir ek baar tast to kijiye ..

daya mana kar rahe hota hai ... ...par shreya itne pyaar sa bol rahi hoti ki daya mana nahi kar pata hai .. shreya apne haath sa khilati hai .. ... shreya khud bhi kha rahi hoti hai aur daya ko bhi khila rahi hoti hai .. ... ice cream khane ka baad dono hotal jaate hai ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	8. Chapter 8

dareya room

shreya ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai kyu ki vo leta utthi hoti hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : kya karro nind bhi nahi aa rahi hai .. ...

shreya bed ke dusre side trun hoti hai aur dekhti hai daya so rahe hota hai .. aur daya ke face par smile hoti hai..

shreya : daya sir bhi so rahe hai kya kar ro .. ..

aur wo bed par utthi hai window ka pass khadi ho jaathi hai... aur moon ko dekh rahi hoti hai .. ... kuch der baad shreya sofe par baithi hai ... ..

shreya ( pov ) : ab nind to aane wali nahi ek kaam karti hu tv dekh lati hu...

shreya tv k remote leti hai .. .. aur tv on karthi hai ..aur ek dum kam awaaz rekhti hai tv ka taki daya ki nind karab naa ho ... ..shreya tv dekhte dekhte shreya ko nind aane lagthi hai .. vo tv off kar ka so jaathi hai .. ...

* * *

next moring

daya aur shreya neeche hotal mai breakfast kar rahe hote hai .. .

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya sir

daya : breakfast ke baad shoping par chale ..

shreya : shopping par

daya: haa kyu tumha shoping karna pasand nahi hai kya

shreya : mujhe shoping karna itna nahi pasand hai .. ..

daya: tum pheli aise ladki ho jise shoping karna pasand nahi hai ..

shreya smile ...

breakfast ke baad dareya shoping par jaathe hai .. .. daya apne liye shirt choose kar rahe hota hai ... ...

daya : shreya tum bhi Apne liye kuch dress dekh lo ..

shreya : nahi sir àap apne liye lijiye .. ..

daya : ok .. . daya ko ek bhi shirt pasand nahi aa rahi hoti hai ..

shreya : daya sir kya hova aapko shirt pasand nahi Aa rahi hai

daya : nahi

shreya : mai aapke liye choose karti hu .. ..

shreya daya ke liye bohut achi shirt pasand karti hai .. ..aur daya ko bhi bohut pasand aati hai .. ..

daya : thank you shreya

shreya : your welcome ..

daya : ab tumhare liye kuch dress pasand karte hai ..

shreya : nahi sir mujhe nahi lena hai ..

par daya shreya ek baat nahi sunna ta hai aur shreya ki liye bhi sari aur salwar kameez leta hai .. .. shopping ke baad dareya mall se bahar aata hai ... ... dareya poore din ghoome te hai aur raat ko room mai aata hai ..

dareya room

shreya thak gayi hoti hai aur vo sofe baitha jaathi hai ... .

shreya : daya sir aaj mai bohut thak gayi ho .. .

daya smile

shreya : sir aap fresh ho jaaye mai dinner order karti hu ...

daya: thik hai

daya fresh hone chala jaata hai.. .. .. 10 min baad daya washroom se aata hai aur dekhta hai ... shreya so gayi hoti hai .. ..

daya ( pov ) : thak gayi is liye so gayi .. shreya daya ko aram pe uttha hai aur bed par dala ta hai ... . aur vo bhi dusre side so jaata hai.. ..

ek week baad dareya manali se wapise mumbai chali aata hai .. .. ye ek week mai dareya ki bonding bohut achi ho gayi hoti hai .. dono pati patni ki tarah nahi dost ki tarah rehte hai .. ..

daya house

poonam room

shreya enter the room

poonam : tumhara hi wait kar rahi thi mai ..

shreya poonam ka pass jaathi hai .. poonam ke pass bed par baith jaathi hai .. ..

shreya : maa kuch kaam tha kya .. ..

poonam : haa ek min rok mai abhi aati hu ... ..

poonam almari ke pass jaathi hai.. .. aur ek box leti hai .. ..aur shreya ka pass aati hai .. ..

shreya : ye kya hai maa

poonam : ye tumhare liye hai .. .. aur vo shreya ko deti hai ...

poonam : ye kangan hai .. .. tumhare liye hai .. ..

shreya : maa is kya zarurat hai ..

poonam : zarurat kisa nahi hai .. tum is ghar ki bahu ho .. aur ye kagan ghar ki bahu ka liye .. ...

shreya smile ..

poonam shreya ko kangan phena ti hai... .. shreya poonam ko hug karti hai .. .. poonam bhi hug karti hai shreya ko.. .. ..

shreya poonam ko apni maa maanti hai kyu ki kabhi ussa maa ka pyaar mil hi nahi hai .. ..

kuch der baad shreya room mai chali jaathi hai ... ...

dareya room

shreya ( pov ) : mein bohut kismat wali hu jo mujhe itni achi family mili hai ... daya sir jise ache pati aur ek maa ... .. jo mujhe se bohut pyaar karthi hai ... ..

shreya daya ke photo ko dekhti hai ... ..

shreya : mujhe aapse kab pyaar ho gaaye pata hi nahi chal daya sir .. kya aap bhi pyaar karte hoge ... aur vo daya ke baare mai soch ne lagthi hai ... ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter , nd sorry shot chapter update karne ka liye lekin next chapter long hoga ..

3 - 4 chapter aur phir ye story end ho jaaye gi

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	9. Chapter 9

continue previews chapter

at night

dareya house

shreya rook mai hoti hai ... aur daya abhi tak bureau sa aaye nahi hota hai ..

shreya ( pov ) : daya sir abhi tak aaye kyu nahi he ... .. roz toh jaldi aa jaate hai ..

shreya phone leti hai aur daya ko phone karti hai .. 2 -3 ring ka baad daya phone pick up karta hai...

on call

shreya : hello daya sir kaha hai aap

daya bolne wala hota hai par shreya bolne nahi deti hai ..

shreya ( shreya daya ke liye preshan ho rahi hoti hai ) : sir time dekha hai .. 11 bhaj rahe hai . aap humsha 9 baje aa jaate hai .. aap thik toh hai na

daya : shreya meri baat toh sunno ..

( lekin shreya mam daya sir ko bolne hi nahi de rahi hai )

shreya : aap ek phone nahi kar sakte hai .. .. mujhe aapki bohut fekar ho rahi thi .. ..

daya : hmm

shreya : kya hmm kar rahe hai .. mai yeha aapse baat kar rahi hu aur aap sirf hmm kar rahe hai ..

daya: tum mujhe bolne dogi tab bolga na mai ..

shreya : sorry vo mai

daya : ab mai kuch bolo

shreya : boliye sir

daya : vo bureau mai ek case aaya tha ...jis wajhe se bohut kaam tha... aur is liye tumhe phone nahi kar paaye .. ...

shreya : aap ghar kab aa rahe hai .. ...

daya : bas thodi der mai aa rahe hu ...

shreya: thik hai mai phone rekhti hu

call end

shreya ( pov ) : mai bhi na kitni paagal hu daya sir kya soch rahe hoga ...mera baare mai...

kuch der baad

daya enter the room

shreya : aap fresh ho jaaye mai khana lekar aati hu ...

daya : shreya mujhe bhook nahi hai ..

shreya : mujhe pata hai aapne kuch khaye nahi hai mai lekar aati hu ..

( daya sir ko pata hai shreya maane wali nahi hai )

daya : thik hai shreya .. waise tumne dinner kiya

shreya : haa sir ...

daya fresh hone chala jaata hai aur shreya niche jaathi hai .. kitchen mai 20 min baad daya fresh ho kar aata hai .. ... aur shreya khana lekar aati hai .. ...

daya : thank you ...

shreya smile ..

daya dinner karta hai ... ...

daya ( pov ) : shreya tumne bohut achi ho ... meri kitni care kar karti ho ... ... bohut kismat wala hu mai jo mujhe tum jise ek achi patni mili hai .. ...

shreya : daya sir kya soch rahe hai ..

daya : kuch nahi shreya

shreya : ohh

kuch der baad dareya so jaate hai ..

6 month baad

dareya ek dusre ko apni dil ki baat bol deti hai ... ... . is 6 month mai shreya job par jaane lagti hai .. .. aur ghar ka kaam bhi sambhal ti hai .. poonam aur daya bhi shreya ko job karne se nahi rokte hai...

next moring

shreya aur poonam dono hall mai hote hai .. ..

poonam : shreya

shreya : haa maa

poonam : tum pata hai kal kya hai...

shreya soch ne lagti hai .. par shreya ko yaad nahi aa rahe hota hai .. ..

shreya : maa boliye na kya hai kal mujhe yaad nahi aa rahe hai ...

poonam : kal daya ka bday hai ..

shreya : mai bhool gayi thi maa ...

poonam : shreya tum bhi na .. ...

kuch der baad poonam kitchen mai chali jaati hai

shreya (pov ) : yeh bday aapke liye bohut khaas hone wala hai daya . kyu mein aapko bohut ek bohut badi gift dene wali hu ... aur shreya smile karti hai .. ... aur shreya room mai jaati hai .. ... daya almari ke pass hota hai .. aur kapde dhoone rahe hota hai

shreya : aap abhi tak ready nahi hove ..

daya turn hota hai

daya : mujhe meri shirt nahi mil rahi hai .. .. tumne sab kuch chang kar diya hai

shreya : aap bhi na ruko mai nikaal kar deti hu ..

shreya almari ka pass aur shirt dhoone lagti hai ... ... .. aur daya ko blue color ki shirt deti hai .. ..

shreya : aur kuch chaiye kya ..

daya : nahi ...

daya shirt phenta .. aur shreya fresh hone chali jaati hai.. 20 min baad shreya fresh ho kar aati hai ... . aur shreya mirror mai apne hair bana rahi hoti hai .. daya shreya ka pass jaata hai aur hug karta hai ..

shreya : daya kya kar rahe hai..

daya : apni biwi ko hug kar rahe hu ..

shreya : chodo na daya

daya aur zor se hug karta hai .. ..

shreya : daya mujhe office ka liye ready hone hai ..

daya : toh

shreya turn hoti hai aur daya ko hug karti hai ..

daya : kya hova shreya

shreya : kuch nahi daya ...

aur vo daya ke cheek par kiss karti hai .. daya smile aur apne cheek par haath rekh ta hai...

daya: kya baat hai bohut pyaar aa rahe mujhe par

shreya blush .. aur vo hug se alag hoti hai .. ..

kuch der baad daya bureau chal jaata hai aur shreya office chali jaati hai

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter last hoga

next chapter update soon

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-):-)


	10. Chapter 10

Koi bhi mistek hotoh sorry guys

* * *

Next day

Daya s Bday

Daya wake up aur dekhta hai shreya room nahi hoti hai .. .. daya fresh hota hai aur neeche jaata hai ... .. poonam dinning hall ka pass hoti hai ..

poonam : good moring daya

Daya : good moring mom ..

Poonam : Daya break fast ready hai aaj jaav

daya : ji maa

Poonam aur Daya breakfast karne lagte hai ...par daya break fast kar nahi rahe hota hai ...vo baar baar kitchen ki taraf dekh rahe hota hai . poonam notice him ..

Poonam : kya hova daya sab thik toh hai na ..

Daya : maa vo ..

Poonam : bolo bhi daya ..

Daya : maa shreya kaha hai dekhayi nahi de rahi hai .. ..

Poonam : sorry daya mai tumha bata ne bhool gayi .. shreya kajal ka ghar gayi ..

Daya : kajal ka ghar .. itni shubh .

Poonam : haa woh Shreya ko phone aaye tha kajal ka kuch kaam hai is liye... aur shreya chali gayi

Daya : oh

aur vo breakfast karne lagta hai ..

Poonam : daya yeh tumhare liye .. aur vo daya ko kheer deti hai ...

Poonam : happy birthday day

Daya smile aur vo Poonam ka per chu ta hai .. Poonam blessing deti hai .. ... aur apne haath se kheer khila thi hai.. daya k har bday par poonam uska liye kheer banati hai ...

Daya room mai apne bag aur phone lena aaye hota hai ..

Daya ( pov ): shreya kal raat bhi tum jaldi so gayi thi aur mujhe wish bhi nahi kiya ... socha tha aaj shubh tum mujhe wish kargi par tum toh kajal ka ghar chali gayi .. ... aur vo sad hokar bureau chala jaata hai .. ...

At eveving

Daya bureau sa ghar aata hai .. shreya room mai hoti hai aur almari ke pass kaam kar rahi hoti hai .. daya shreya ka pass jaata hai aur shreya ko hug karta hai .. .. shreya smile

Shreya : aa gaye aap .. ...

Daya : hmm .. aur vo shreya ka neck par kiss karne lagta hai .. ...

shreya : Daya chodye na

Daya : nahi aur vo shreya ko trun karta hai aur shreya ka eyes mai dekh rahe hota hai...

Shreya : kya hova aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai .. .

Daya : bas aise hi .. aur vo shreya ka dono cheeks par kiss karta hai ... shreya eyey close karti hai ... ... daya shreya ka lips par kiss karne wala hota hai ki shreya daya ko push karti hai .. .

Shreya : aap fresh ho jaaye ..

Daya ( shreya ka close jaata hai ) : fresh hone zaruri hai kya .. .. aur shreya ka lips ka pass jaata hai

Shreya push him : haa jaaye hum bahar jaana hai .. ... jaldi ready ho jaaye aur vo daya ko washroom mai push karti hai ..

Daya smile ..

kuch der baad

Daya fresh ho kar aata hai ... .

Daya : shreya

Shreya : haa Daya

Daya : tumha yaad hai aaj kya hai ... .. ..

Shreya : nahi daya

Daya : yaad karro shreya .. ..

Shreya ( thinking ): Daya mujhe yaad nahi aa rahe hai ... boliye na aaj kya hai..

Daya : kuch nahi ..

Shreya : mai fresh ho kar aati hu .. phir hum bahar bhi jaana hai ...

daya : bahar par kyu..

Shreya : kajal ka ghar jaana hai..

Daya : ohhh..

shreya fresh hone chali jaathi hai...

Daya : mai neeche wait kar rahe ho tumhara ..

Shreya : thik hai

Daya ( pov ): shreya ko mera bday yaad hi nahi hai .. aur vo sad ho kar neecha chala jaata hai

20 min baad shreya fresh ho kar aati hai aur mirror k pass jaathi hai aur ready ho rahi hoti hai .. shreya brown color ki shree pheni hoti hai aur selveless blouse pehni hoti hai .. neck mai simpal chain aur mangalsutar aur manag mai sindoor .. .. aur haath mai bangles pheni hoti hai .. ... .. aur apne hair bana rahi hoti hai...

shreya ready ho kar neeche aati hai .. . daya phone mai busy hota hai .. ... shreya daya ka pass jaati hai .. ...

Shreya : Daya chale ...

Daya : haa .. aur vo shreya ko dekhta hai ..

Shreya : chala daya late ho rahe hai ...

Daya : tum aaj bohut khoobsurat lag rahi hai .. .. ...

Shreya blush : thank you ...

aur dareya ghar se bahar aate hai.. . .. aur car se ka pass aate hain.. ...

Shreya : daya aaj mai car chalavogi .. ..

Daya : thik hai ...aur daya car ki key deta hai... ..

Shreya car start karti hai .. .. aur daya dusri sit par baitha hota hai.. ... shreya car dusri side leti hai.. .. daya notice him par wo kuch nahi bolta hai.. ..

20 min baad

shreya car stop karti hai.. .. ...aur dono bahar aate hai .. ...

Daya ( confused): shreya hum toh kajal ke ghar jaane wali the na.. ...

shreya : nahi daya ... .. ..

Daya : toh hum yaha kya kar rahe hai shreya ..

shreya koi jawaab nahi deti hai aur vo daya pass jaathi hai .. aur daya ko blindfold baan ti hai .. ..

Daya : shreya yeh tum kya kar rahi ho ..

Shreya : sab pata chal jaaye ga aapko .. ...

aur vo daya ki help kar rahi hoti hai .. .. chalne mai shreya daya ko hotal mai lekar aayi hoti hai.. ...

dareya enter the room .. aur shreya blindfold khoti hai .. ...daya dekh shocked ho jaata hai... .. room poora rose aur candle se saaja hova hota hai... aur blue color ka balloons bhi hote hai .. ... aur table par cake hota hai..

Shreya daya ko pich se hug karti hai ...

Shreya : happy birthday Daya .. ...

Daya smile : tumha yaad tha shreya ... ...

aur vo shreya ko apne samne khada karta hai ... ...

shreya : aapka bday kaise bhool sakti ho daya .. ...

Daya smile

Shreya : chalo ab cake cut karte hai.. ..

Daya : haa chalo .. ..

Daya cake cut karta hai aur shreya ko khilata hai .. .. shreya bhi daya ko khila ti hai .. .. .. ..

kuch der baad

Shreya : Daya yeh aapka liye .. ... aur vo daya ko 3 gift deti hai ... .. daya open karta hai aur dekhta hai .. .. wacth hoti hai .. ..

Daya : shreya yeh toh bohut achi hai .. ...

Shreya : mujhe pata tha aapko pasand aaye gi ... ...

Aur shreya daya ko wacth phena ti hai.

Shreya : daya dusra gift bhi kholiye na

Daya : haa

daya dusra gift khol ta hai aur dekhta hai .. ... gold chain hoti hai .. .. .. daya shreya ko dekh raha hoti hai .. ...

Shreya : Daya aise mat dekho .. ek aur gift baaki hai ... daya ek gift open karta hai .. aur dekhta hai... photos frem hoti hai jis mai daya ki saari photos hoti hai .. . ..

Daya : shreya yeh sab ki kya zarurat thi ..

Shreya : zarurar kise nahi thi .. daya aaj aapka bday hai .. aur aapki patni itna nahi kar sakti aapka liye ... ..

Daya : samjhe gaye mai shreya .. ..

shreya smile

kuch der baad

daya window ka pass khada hota hai .. .. aur moon ko dekh rahe hota hai .. .. .. shreya daya ka pass jaathi hai aur vo daya ko hug karti hai .. daya smile ...

Daya : kya baat aaj bada pyaar aa rahe mujhe par .. ...

Shreya : pyaar toh roz aata hai aap par .. .

Daya turn hota hai ...

Daya : acha

shreya daya ka eyes mai dekhti hai .. .

Shreya : aapka liye ek gift hai

Daya : shreya already tumne mujhe 3 gift diya hai .. ab kya baaki hai .. ...

Shreya : wo mai .. .

Daya : bol shreya

Shreya daya ka ear ka pass jathi hai... .. aur bolthi hai

Shreya : Daya i am pregnant.. ...

daya ( khush hote hova ): kya sach mai shreya .. ...

shreya ( smile ): haa daya ..

aur daya shreya ko hug karta hai .

Daya : shreya ye tumne mujhe bohut acha gift diya hai .. .. ..

Shreya smile

Daya : nd thank you mera bday itna khaas bana ne ka liye .. . aaj ka bday mai kabhi nahi bhool sakta hu ... daya kiss her forehead.. ...

Daya : I LOVE YOU Shreya

Shreya : I Love YOU TOO Daya .. ...

dono apne aane wale baby ki baat karne lagte hai . aur dono bohut khush hote hai .

THE END

* * *

I Hope You All Like this Last Chapter

i know story itni achi nahi thi .. aur end bhi acha nahi tha .. ..

Thank you for your review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
